Diugn
Daibq is a former member of the League of Six Kingdoms, who served in Barraki Tadadox' army as colonel. Following the arrest of the Barraki, he began a campaign of conquest and, after causing irreparable damage to an island, he was imprisoned in the Pit. Biography Daibq was part Barraki Takadox's Army in the League of Six Kingdoms. One day, he discovered that Takadox had betrayed the other Barraki, working as a spy for the Brotherhood of Makuta. With this new information, Daibq blackmailed Takadox into making an unbreakable vow in exchange for his silence, and Takadox turned Daibq into the colonel of his army. Despite the deal, Daibq leaked ambiguous information of the betrayal to Mantax, another member of the League. Several years later, the Barraki tried to usurp the Great Spirit Mata Nui and were overthrown. With the League of Six Kingdoms dissolved, Daibq was left in command of a powerful army thanks to his contract with Takadox, which he would use to start his own attempts at conquest. In his travels, Daibq killed the leader of a country and, after conquering the area, inspected his personal records, discovering the existence of a legendary tool called the Oneiric Sword. The search for the sword sent Daibq to a southern island, under the care of Makuta Bedurox. He tried to negotiate with Bedurox for free access to the island, but the Makuta refused to help. This forced Daibq to infiltrate illegally to continue the search. After several days, Daibq found the Oneiric Sword hidden in an underground cache; however, upon contact with it, he was consumed by power and developed an uncontrollable hunger for the dreams of everyone around him. Blinded by the influence of the sword, Daibq emerged from the cache and began attacking every living thing on Uxrep, feeding on their dreams. Soon the island was devastated, with its inhabitants unable to dream with and immersed in madness. Bedurox, the last being of which Daibq had not fed yet, confronted him and defeated him in a brutal battle. After his defeat, Daibq was captured by Botar and sentenced to the Pit, in punishment for his genocide in Uxrep. Before being delivered to the prison, he was stripped of the Oneiric Sword. During the Great Cataclysm, Daibq cell collapsed and the black waters mutated him. Free from confinement, he was able to swim out of prison. Daibq decided to stay away from civilization, and formed an army of Ghekula and Zyglak to use as protection. Abilities and Traits Daibq is a natural leader and excellent tactician, but will willingly give way to others vying for a leadership position to withdraw into the shadows, where he will retain control over major decisions. However, he can be devastating in dealing with someone who questions his authority or tries to take something he considers his own. Daibq is indifferent to the distinctions between good and evil, and denies all liability to them. He rejects preconceived ideas, preferring to lead a life of open options. Daibq believes in self-analysis as the major source of power and knowledge that exists. Daibq also has a logical mind and can show a charismatic side when he wants, but quickly changes into cruelty when necessary. He has a strong sense of his own dignity, refusing to show weakness or inappropriate behavior. Powers Daibq has the natural ability to absorb and reflect powers used against him, suffering minimal damage in the process. This ability also applies to all forms of mental intrusion, making him immune to psychic powers, hypnosis, and illusions. Daibq can manifest a highly toxic Rhotuka that, depending on what he wants, can weaken the victim or even kill it if not treated within hours. After being exposed to the waters surrounding the Pit, Daibq was mutated into an aquatic creature of grotesque appearance. Mask and Tools Daibq wears the Great Mask of Vows, which gives him the power to seal an oath between himself and another being. He is also equipped with a blade. Trivia *As of 2015, Daibq is considered Diebeq5b's Self-MOC. Bionicle News Series Category:BIONICLE: Generation 2